grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Philippe Dubois d'Albert de Luynes
Philippe Dubois d'Albert de Luynes '''(Born 18th February, 1736) is the current Archeveque de Bourges, Cardinal de Grimberghen, as a current Grandelumierian Cleric and is third youngest child of 5 of the former Duc and Duchesse de Luynes. Early Life '''Infancy The Infancy of His Holy Grace was very calmed along with a smooth pregnancy of the Duchesse, since he had been the 3rd child after his 2 older brothers, the environment to which he was brought into after his birth at Chateau d'Argenteuil in 1736 was moderately stable. With both of his parents remaining in court after birth he remained at Chateau de Luynes, (Duchy of Luynes) ''for the majority and if not all of his young life. '''Childhood' Due to the Infant being set of course for a clerical career by his Father, the young infant had little of a childhood. Spending minimal amount of memorable time with his siblings, thus Philippe developed little relation with them. This issue was further deepened due to the education of his siblings away from him in their own controlled environment. This issue further caused Philippe to be regarded as clingy towards his siblings in later life when reintroduce during court as an adult. In his earlier years at home, he only became able to talk at 4 and spoke very little words in general, until his later referral and introduction to the convent of Santa María Magdalena, Toulon, Grandelumiere. Aged 5, Leaving at the age of 14. Clerical Career Convent Philippe spent around 9 years of his life in the Convent of Santa Maria Magdalena which is situated in Toulon. There he learned the basics of how to read and write as well as basic learning of Latin, Mathematics and Astrology. Often regarded as a "Quiet but Intelligent mind." ''by the Sisters there. At the age of 14 he left the convent on request of his father, beginning his training to ordination into the Clerical profession. '''Ordination' Philippe trained for his role as a priest first of all at the Cathedral of Bourges, in a twist of fate it would turn out to be his later clerical holding. Through his year's of 15 up to 18 he was regarded as a keen worker but his inability to be completely social or speak limited him from progression of speaking in masses. In 1753, his father attended the Cathedral to view his progress only to learn of this problem. In secrecy his father beat him into submission however this is contested. Many believe they "Sternly Spoke" about this issue. However most likely it had been a beating at his father's hand. Soon enough this bump was flattened out, Philippe now spoke fully but with little fluency at all. After his father used his own purse to pay for speech lessons outside of the clerical profession, only then was he able to completely speak to an adequate level to progress in the clerical profession. After the recent ordeal earlier in the year, in 1754, he was ordained a Priest on the 31st of December. To Philippe's delight not only could he now escape the grasp of his own father but he was now able to fully focus on his work and produce a number of good works in his early days. Many of which however were left completely unread as Philippe's anxiety had proved a strong figure limiting him much in his art and literature being known to the world of Grandelumiere. He took up his own hobbies of gardening and tended to a large garden located at the Diocèse d'Uzès, his first placement. He served there for a long 3 years until eventually he was informed of his immediate "promotion" to that of Archbishop. Being given the title of "Archbishop de Bourges." Archbishopric of Bourges When given the title, he was first ecstatic however as the work and troubles of running a whole diocese was pilled on top of him, he realized the trouble he was now in. In 1758 he left d'Uzes to head to the Cathedral of Bourges, where now he was open to the public eye completely. Often receiving frequent visits from that of his sister Seraphine Isabella, who was regarded to care for him extremely dearly. He spent most of his time study, conduction masses, running his Diocese and making sure zealous teaching was enforced. In his time as Archbishop Philippe became very clearly more zealous, unhappy about things that were going on in the world. Often being regarded to have said "We should retake the Holy land!", ''a comment which had been slightly amusing for his highly dis-religious brother Edouard Joseph who was a large heretic and active participant in Sodomite practices at this point in time already. This caused slight friction between the two however in the end it only made Philippes desire to "Fix." his brother's ways and bring him to under his own "wing." per say. Relocation to Court '''Early Years' At first Philippe had found court a "Place of Lies and Horrors." ''or so he had been said to say. However after his first settling and introduction to court in 1758 he adapted greatly, enjoying the splendorous food and lifestyle that came with being a cleric. Often hosting masses whenever he could at the Chapel in d'Argenteuil. His later made friends with a few of the court individuals however he was mainly seen at his brothers side which caused his own disablement. At the arrival of the new Arch-Bishop de Paris, following the death of Cardinal de Mortemart. He forged a great and lasting friendship with the new and similar clerical rival. This now allowed Philippe to leave his brothers side and become largely independent in court. He had also made sure to attend all events however he was regarded to be a frequent avoid-er of Imperial Meetings which proved a tarnish on his perfect reputation. Other than that, he remained in perfect reputation with little ''"dirt" on himself. He had never been seen in the same company as a woman on his own and was mainly considered a very pious cleric, often following his example from books previously published by the Cardinal de Mortemart. Meeting the Sovereign's At first when arriving in court, Philippe had been wary to stand in the light of a Sovereign. However, it was inevitable that he had to be acquainted with Louis XIV, the current reigning sovereign of Grandelumiere. The two of them met briefly when Philippe's eldest brother introduced him into court. After this, only brief encounters encored and when in the same company the Sovereign and Philippe had only talked with brief exchanges which was considered normal for a new arrival. Only later in his time at court did Philippe flourish and talk with full independence to the Sovereigns and royals. He had often held Monseigneur very highly, even though he was aware of his sins, he regarded that "he was not yet a lost soul." ''and had prayed constantly for Monseigneur's spiritual healing which was an unknown forte. '''Appointment to Cardinal and After' Under the new appointment of the Crown Cardinal Louis-Baptiste Philippe de Rochechouart de Mortemart, who he had previously made friends with when he was just an arch-bishop alike. This allowed Philippe to ask if the New Crown Cardinal would fund for his appointment to Cardinal. Something which was achieved in 1763, just after the Crown Cardinals own appointment. Upon such news he traveled to Rome, leaving court behind to personally inform the Pope and ask for blessing. When there Philippe learned of multiple new things, staying for extra time to study Latin, Italian and view the entirety of the papal states, taking a funded expedition around the Italian country side before returning back to court as a Cardinal. This ultimately rose his clerical career up, giving him a much needed pedestal to raise himself up on, giving him new courage. Upon the death of his youngest brother, Vallis Leon, he request that along with Vallis' clerical titles he be given his Noble titles, so upon this. He was given the title of Prince de Grimberghen, to which he traveled immediately upon his return to the Flemish Region of Northern Grandelumierie, greeting the locals of his new title as he tried to ''"adapt" ''with Belgian society and the Flemish language which had been widely spoken at this point in time all across the region. He was often regarded to speak in it at his personal home when talking to servants. Category:Grandelumierian Clergy Category:Grandelumierian Marquis Category:18th Century Births Category:House d'Albert de Luynes